Horror Movie Love part 2: The Devil Returns
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are still in love. Picks up from Horror Movie Love part 1. DXG Enjoy!
1. The Devil Returns

**This picks up from the first part. Again I do not own TDI/A. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

***Gwen's POV***

"THIS IS YOUR 4 AM WAKE-UP CALL!!!" Chris shouted through his stupid ass blow horn. Someone really needed to take that thing away from him. I got up and got dressed and looked around the trailer. The only girl that's left since Heather is Izzy or "Explosivo" or whatever the hell she was calling herself now. I fixed my hair and walked out of the trailer to find Duncan. We had been together for about two weeks now and it felt great. I felt freer with Duncan than I ever had with Trent, he made me feel complete. I started to walk towards the guy's trailer when I heard his voice from behind me.

"Morning Sunshine." I turned around and saw the green haired delinquent that I loved standing outside the girl's trailer with his usual cocky grin and dark circles under his eyes. Sunshine, I loved that nickname he'd given me it made me want to blush every time he said it. He was already dressed but his mow-hawk was sticking out in every direction. Giggling I walked over to him and my fingers through his hair trying to fix his unruly locks. He cut me off short and pulled me in for a morning kiss. I still felt the same spark with him two weeks ago and this time it felt even more right. I pulled apart from him and stared into his eyes. Even now they made me want to melt into his arms. "Wanna get some chow?" His stomach growled loudly in the quiet morning air. "Does that answer your question babe?" He took my hand and we walked to the craft services tent to see if Chef actually made edible food, but of course he didn't.

***Duncan's POV***

Gwen and I sat at our usual table waiting for Chris to come in and tell us what our challenge for today was. I looked around the craft services tent, Owen and LaShawna were nowhere to be seen, not that we cared about LaShawna right now. In the hospital genre she fake cried to get the reward and then we found out about it during the disaster movie genre so we were still pretty pissed at her. I heard the ripping of fabric above and looked up to see Chris coming in through a hole in the ceiling down a rope. "Consider this a hint as to this week's movie genre. "Is it lame-o, rock-climbing wannabe host movies?" I said just to try and get him ticked off but he just continued and said, "No, today we're paying tribute to the action-packed bank heist, gangster-caper film."

Pretty boy Justin spoke up, "Uh Chris our team is missing a player." "So is ours, but we don't care." Gwen said still peeved at LaShawna. "Owen and LaShawna are gone people because rescuing them is the first part of you challenge! They've each been locked up in state of the art safes along with all the tools each team will need to commit a movie perfect bank robbery." "You have to free your team mates, get the equipment and try to be the first to rob the first national bank of Chris." "_The First National Bank of Chris? He is so conceded". _I whispered to Gwen. She tried to hide her giggling from Chris. "Kick it gangsters!" Chris yelled and he went back up the rope and he was gone.

***Gwen's POV***

Cracking the safe was harder than we thought. Eventually the Grips lured Owen out with the scent of chicken and they went ahead of us. "Great now we're behind, can you tell me why we're even trying to get LaShawna out? I don't need a bunch of stupid props to rob a bank." I smiled at him, "Then what are we waiting for and me Duncan and even Harold left LaShawna in the vault.

In almost no time Duncan had whipped up some masks and a prop gun made of Harold's foot spray and deodorant and we made it to the "bank." I have to admit, Duncan looked pretty damn hot in his robbers' mask while he banged on the bank counter. "Yoo-hoo anyone home? This is a robbery." Chris popped up behind the desk, "Welcome Gaffers! You've beaten the Grips to the scene so you get first crack at the teller." I was seriously confused, "How is that possible? They were way ahead of us."

***With the Grips***

Owen is lying on the ground and shivering from lack of food. "Mama…did you buy me new shoes?? Ha ha ha-ohh" Lindsay, Beth and Justin are standing over him. "We've gotta get some food into him stat all I have are these breath-mints." He poured the mints into Owen's mouth. "Mmmm…..minty." Lindsay fed him some flavored lip glosses and Beth finally got him by pouring the chicken cologne in to his mouth. "Let's go...what happened to the bank robbing tools?" Owen burped as if on cue. "I didn't eat them!"

***Back to Gwen's POV***

"Afternoon mam' that's a great set of legs you got there but right now I'd like to focus on those hands of yours I need them to start filling this pillow case with cash. He was trying to get the teller who had her back to us to hand over the money. Then I heard her all-too-familiar voice, "Anything else I can do for you today," she turned around and threw off the blond wig to reveal none other than Courtney, "Duncan." Duncan looked at her with wide eyes and fainted when he saw her. Oh HELL no…..

* * *

**Uh-Oh Courtney's back will she try to break up Duncan and Gwen? **

**Infected Bliss: REVIEW**

**Gwen: I can't believe Courtney came back, that bitch!**

**Duncan: Don't worry about her, your tougher and hotter anyway. *winks***

**Gwen: Aww *kisses him***

**Infected Bliss: So Cute Now.....REVIEW! SATISFIY THE BUTTON'S NEEDS!!!!**


	2. The Anger of Courtney

**Oh crap, the devil has returned. You want to find out what happens? Read it. Again I own nothing.**

* * *

***Duncan's POV***

I woke up to Gwen kneeling beside me talking in a calm voice. She held a look of concern but I could tell she was totally pissed off. Courtney was standing next to Chris smiling all smug till she looked at me and Gwen, then she had a big pissed off look on her face. I was a little concerned noticing she was really just glaring at Gwen. If she did ANYTHING to hurt Gwen I was gonna kill her. "Teams it is my…honor to report the Courtney is back for the duration of the game, and we're all...exceedingly happy about it." Chris read off looking at a paper that came from Courtney's lawyers. That bitch actually sued the show? She is really insane; I seriously don't know what I saw in her. Gwen spoke up, "She was voted out fair and square!" "Shut up Goth bitch!" That really ticked me and Gwen off. I stood up and walked over to her, "Don't you EVER call Gwen that again! You act more like a bitch than Gwen ever does!" She seemed a little shocked by that and kept her mouth shut. I went back over to Gwen, who was smiling at me with her beautiful dark blue-grey eyes sparkling in delight. While Courtney pissed as she was had no choice but to make us the winner of the challenge because the Grips didn't even get a crack at her. Then she ended up being second prize for the Grips and joined their team, oh THANK GOD for that one. Chris blew his whistle and we set off for the second part of the challenge.

***Gwen's POV***

Up on the hill top me and Duncan set to work straight away on our getaway car, which ended up being a stupid cheap go-cart. But we had the go-cart ready in no-time. At the other team's side seeing Courtney try to put the cart together by herself made me want to burst out laughing. She was covered in grease and who knows what else. Justin was looking in a mirror and the rest of them were nowhere to be seen, this was too perfect. Duncan, Harold and I jumped in the cart and started to drive away. I couldn't help myself for what I did next; I turned to look back at Courtney and yelled "LATER BEE-ATCH!!" Duncan sat next to me driving and laughing almost in hysterics. Of course our team won the race and Duncan and I embraced at the finish line. He chuckled a little and whispered in my ear, "We're just like Bonnie and Clyde babe except we're much better looking." I smirked at him and put on the flirt face he always gave me. He smirked back and pulled me into one of our more passionate kisses which turned into a full-blown make out session his lips flaming in passion. I kissed him back with equal passion then we were cut off short by a loud, squealing yell. We looked up to see none other than Courtney fuming. If looks could kill we would be dead- no destroyed by her gaze."OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL! DUNCAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!"

***Duncan's POV***

Oh my God, I am so screwed. Courtney came up and stared daggers at Gwen. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH **MY **MAN YOU GOTHIC SLUT!!?" Before Gwen could even speak I stepped protectively in front of her so Courtney couldn't get to her. "First off Courtney she is NOT a slut! Second, I'm sorry but it is over between us. I am in love with Gwen now so just back off. Courtney seemed to be getting more and more pissed. She was so mad she looked like she was going to explode any second. So I grabbed Gwen and we ran towards the trailers, Courtney followed. We made inside and we blocked the door hearing Courtney yelling from outside. "I told you she would be ticked." Gwen said nuzzling her head into my chest. I held her in my arms trying to comfort her a little, "Listen Gwen, I don't care what Courtney says, I am in love with you and she is not going to change that." I pulled her in for a short kiss, the taste of her lips was so great and it was still a million times better than kissing Courtney. We pulled back for air and I rested my head against her forehead. "Besides between you and me we can totally kick her ass." She smiled at me and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Duncan, but is it okay if I sleep in here tonight?" "Sure, but why?" She looked at me and said, "Well I definitely don't want to sleep in the same trailer as …. " I cut her off short. "Understood, you're welcome in here anytime Sunshine."

***Gwen's POV***

My heart lifted and I lied next to Duncan on his bunk. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead goodnight. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. Then we fell asleep for the second time this season in each other's arms.

***Confession Cam***

**Gwen: That's what makes Duncan such a great boyfriend, he really cares about me and he makes me feel safe.**

**Duncan: Gwen is definitely the best girlfriend I've ever had. She totally gets me and she really cares for me in a sweet and loving manner, unlike Courtney.**

**Courtney: THAT GOTH BITCH THINKS SHE CAN STEAL MY MAN?? SHE WISHES! DUNCAN WILL BE MINE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Author's note : I just had to put that part XD )**

* * *

**Will Courtney steal Duncan or will Him and Gwen's love be able to survive Courtney's rage?? **

**Duncan: wow I think court's finally snapped. o_O**

**Gwen: Seriously, but who cares, she doesn't deserve you anyway. You're to sexy for her.**

**Duncan: You so get me. :) *Pulls in Gwen to make out***

**Both: ***makes out*****

**Infected Bliss (me!): Uh yeah,..... so, REVIEW NOW AND SATISFY THE BUTTON.**

**TOUCH IT!!**

**FEEL IT!!**

**SATISFY IT!!**


	3. Tricks and Betrayal

***Duncan's POV*** 

I woke up to the sound of Chris's stupid-ass bullhorn. The next chance I get I am stealing that thing from him. Gwen laid peacefully beside me her eyes beginning to flutter open. "Morning Sunshine." I whispered; my face nuzzled up against her beautiful black and teal hair. She yawned and looked up at me her eyes shining in the early morning light. She kissed me softly and smiled. "Morning Duncan." We got dressed and headed toward the craft service tent. I looked at her through the corner of my eye and saw the worried expression on her face. I could tell she was already dreading being in the same room as the devil. I don't blame her, Courtney stood yelling pointless stuff outside the trailer for about an hour almost yesterday, the woman was obsessed! I squeezed her hand to let her know it would be okay and she nodded as if to say thank you. Then we stepped in the tent to face our certain doom, and sure enough Courtney was at the table across the room with a pissed off look on her face. I was so certain that she was going to come over and yell, give us threats, or even call her lawyers; she wasn't beneath doing that, as pointless as it was, but to my amazement she just sat there angry then went back to eating without a word. In my mind I was saying, _what? She isn't gonna do anything? Something is definitely wrong with this picture._ Gwen seemed shocked as I was but there was no way either of us was going to bother her for she might go off again like she did yesterday , but still… what is she up to?

***Gwen's POV***

Courtney wasn't coming over to give me any threats for 'stealing' Duncan or ANYTHING. I didn't like it. _What is she planning for us? Something must be wrong. _Before I got the chance to think longer on this, Chris burst into the room with his stupid, cocky grin on his face. "Hello cast mates! Today's genre is…………………………..the ROMANCE MOVIE!!!" Oh you have got to be kidding me. "In honor of the genre we will be performing scenes from one of the most famous romance movies of all time, _Romeo & Juliet. _Each team will pick a Romeo and a Juliet to act out the scenes. You're performance will be judged by me. Whichever team's performance can make me feel the most emotion, your team wins."

*At the set*

"Girl we obviously have to pick you and Duncan to be Romeo and Juliet. Duncan nailed the other acting challenges, and you two are dating so you'll have great chemistry." LaShawna said. As much as I didn't want to do this I knew it was best for our team, plus I can kiss Duncan all I want in the scene Chris gave us and Courtney can't say a thing….. I love it! "All right teams who are your Romeos and Juliets?" I stepped up and said "We picked me and…Duncan." I tried to say his name as seductively as possible glancing at Courtney. She flashed me another dirty look and stepped up in front of her team. "We choose Justin and….me." She put emphasis on the last part when she said it. If she was playing the make-Duncan- jealous game it was so not working for her. Chris called us up and we began our scene. We had this in the bag I knew it. I glanced over at Chris and he was on the edge of his seat, perfect. Then there was the kiss. Duncan pulled me in putting his lips over mine. His lips were so soft and sweet. His hands ran up and down my back making the hair on my neck rise. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip requesting entry; I opened my mouth and began kissing more passionately than ever. Our eyes were closed but I could feel everyone staring at us as I rested my other hand on his chest. We finally broke apart for air and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." We both said simultaneously. Chris stood up from his chair and burst into applause. The Grips were so going down. Courtney and Justin came up and performed their scene, they were pretty good actually and then there was the kiss….it was awkward. They just made out and it was really fake looking. They broke apart and Chris stood up. "The acting was okay but the kiss had no passion in it! Seriously where is the love I'm supposed to feel? So it's unanimous the Gwen, Duncan, and the Screaming Gaffers are the winners." I knew it. Courtney was just as pissed as ever and I was enjoying every second of it.

***Duncan's POV***

The Grips had to vote someone off tonight and unfortunately it wasn't Courtney, instead pretty boy Justin went home. I was standing our bridge waiting for Gwen after elimination. The stars were beautiful tonight, their sparkle reminded me of the shine I saw in Gwen's eyes, I went on daydreaming till someone snapped me out of it. I looked at the edge of the bridge and saw Courtney. I was about to try and run for it but she spoke up.

"Before you do anything Duncan I just want to talk. I am NOT going to hurt you." Her words shocked me but I stayed in place. She walked towards me and looked into my eyes. "Duncan I just wanted to say that I thought you were really great out there today and I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." I looked at her with a confused look but I didn't see any sign of anger or jealousy in her face. "Uhh…thank you?" I said the words more like a question than a statement. "There is just one thing Duncan." She stared at me with a needing look. "What i-…" before I could finish she cut me off short by kissing me hard on the lips leaving me in total shock. _What the HELL?!?!? _I struggled to push her off me but the woman had the strength of an Amazon. She finally pulled back to breath with a satisfied look spread across her face. I was about to tell her off but the sound of someone gasping cut me off. I looked back toward the edge of the bridge and there was Gwen, her mouth open, and tears forming in her eyes. "How..could…you?!" She shouted then ran back toward the trailers. "Gwen, wait! It's all a big misunderstanding!" I yelled after her but she was already out of earshot. I started to go toward the trailers but Courtney grabbed my arm. "Please Duncan forget about her! You loved me first, I just want you back." She looked pleading but I wasn't falling for it. "Don't touch me." I said coldly. Then I ran towards the trailers……and towards the only girl I'd ever really loved and whose heart had been broken.


	4. Heart Break and Break Downs

***Gwen's POV***

Running back to the trailer my eyes burned full with tears. I couldn't believe that Duncan was kissing Courtney, and even after he said he loved me. The flashback to the horror movie challenge brought back the burning in my heart. I ran into the girl's trailer and crashed down on my bed and began breaking down in tears, not even caring if anyone heard me.

"Girl what happened to you?" I looked up my pillow which was now stained with mascara to see LaShawna standing by her bed with a concerned look on her face. I dried my eyes while she sat beside me.

"D-D-Duncan was kissing C-Courtney on the b-b-bridge," I managed to stutter out. LaShawna immediately got pissed off, she was like me; she didn't like it when people hurt her friends.

"That cheatin' player! You want me to go make him apologize? Or I can beat him up for you, whichever works best you girl." I sniffed and smiled, LaShawna was such a good friend to me, plus she was pretty much the only person here I could trust.

****BANG BANG BANG****

** "**Gwen! Please open up! It's all a big misunderstanding, just please just like me talk…." Duncan was yelling from outside and…, he sounded like he was…, crying? I thought for a second.

"LaShawna, can I have some time alone with him?" She looked still a bit untrusting but she got up and opened the door. Duncan walked past her and looked at me, his eyes were red and a couple of tears were running down his face. So he was crying? Did he really care that much? I walked up to him and waited for him to start talking.

"Gwen, I know you're mad at me but this is all just a misunderstanding, Courtney just kissed me without warning! Please, you have to believe me."

"Why should I believe you Duncan? Give me one good reason." I said that a little harsher than I meant to. Then he did something I didn't expect; he dropped down on his knees and buried his face into my stomach and wrapped his arms around me, crying while he spoke.

"G-Gwen I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I did not mean it. Courtney tricked me. Just please don't hate me. I-I-I love you…... and I can't live without you! Please Sunshine you're the only one I really love." I was in shock. I never expected Duncan of all people to do something like this. I'd never seen him shown this much emotion before. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close and leaned down to kiss him on top of his head. That was enough to snap him out of his hysterics and he stood up to face me, his sapphire eyes staring like stone into mine.

** "**I never knew you cared so much Duncan." I said still in shock. He grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me closer to him.

"Of course I did I've cared for you ever since the beginning of this Goddamn season, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I just don't want to lose you. Can you forgive me?" I looked at him; his cheeks were soaked with tears. _So he liked me since the beginning of this season? Even before Trent and I broke up? _ I moved as close as I possibly could to him and held his face in my hands. Then I sealed the gap between our lips kissing him with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gladly wrapped his arms around my waist moving them up my back. I could taste his tears now, salty and saddening. I licked his lip requesting entry, he opened his mouth and we continued like this for about 10 minutes, but to me it felt like ten hours. He ran his fingers through my hair and we broke apart. I saw his face full of relief. I put my hands on his cheeks and wiped off the rest of his tears with my thumb.

"I love you Duncan." His face lit up at those words. He then pulled me into a tight embrace as he never wanted to let me go.

"Oh Gwen thank God. I was so scared I was going to lose you." His words touched my heart.

"Never Duncan and I'll never let anyone try and steal you away from me again." We sat down on my bed and we began one of our "Hot N Heavy" make-out sessions till people started banging on the door to let them in their room. Then he took my hand and we ran out the door not looking at the people we passed, and we ran into the woods.

***Duncan's POV***

We kept going for about 15 minutes until we came to a meadow in the heart of the forest. The trees above were mostly clear so we had a great view of the night sky and we lay down on a soft patch of grass. I pulled in Gwen close and stared back up at the sky: the moon and stars seemed to be shining brighter than ever. I looked back down at Gwen, the light of the moon made her glow like an angel in the darkness, a beautiful angel, MY angel. She had already drifted off; she looked so cute when she slept. I was about to fall asleep till I heard her small voice in the dark.

"Mmmm…Duncan…" Was she awake? She turned around to face me her eyes were closed. "Duncan……stay with me……don't leave." She was dreaming, about me. I pulled her in close and whispered, "I will stay with you Gwen, always." She smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled with her and fell asleep under the stars.


	5. Proposal

**Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to write another chapter for a while but since I'm on spring break it's perfect timing. This chapter is dedicated to Twisted Xmo whos been very depressed. We love you Mo! Now ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

**5 Years Later**

**Duncan's POV**

I pulled into the driveway after work. Before going in I checked my pocket. The concert tickets and "the surprise" were both still in my pocket. I wanted tonight to be perfect. I walked in the front door and called out,

"Gwen. You home?"

"Yeah Duncan I'm in our room." I ran into our room to see her lying on the bed curled up with her sketch pad. She was still the same but her hair had grown down to her mid back and she still had her teal highlights and beautiful pale skin.

"What's up babe?" she asked. I pulled the tickets out of my back pocket and watched as a look of shock and amazement passed over her face. Perfect.

"A-are those…..?!?" Gwen stuttered.

"Yep, tickets to the Paramore and Evanescence concert you wanted to go to." I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. She leapt off the bed and pulled me into a tight embrace. I gladly hugged her back.

"No way! Duncan you are the best boyfriend ever!" I kissed her gently on the lips and looked into her sparkling blue-grey eyes.

"I just thought that the greatest girl ever deserved one of the best nights of her life." She smiled and kissed me again.

"What's the occasion?" She asked clearly noticing how out of character I was.

"You'll see, I just want you to have a good time right now. Now you better get ready we gotta leave for the concert soon." She did as I said and we were off to the beginning of a great night.

**After the concert at almost sunset**

"Duncan that was the best concert I've ever been to, I can't believe you got those tickets just for me!" Gwen was sitting in the passenger seat next to me while I was driving us to the near-by beach for the second part of the night.

"Of course I bought those tickets; I'd do anything for you. I love you Gwen."

"Aww that is so sweet Duncan. Wait where are we going anyway?"

"The beach."

"Why are you being so especially romantic tonight, are you hiding something?" Man she's observant, but she still doesn't know "the surprise" I have for her. Not answering her I pulled into the parking lot and started walking with her down the beach holding her hand. We stopped walking and started watching the sunset. She sighed at the sight and rested her head against my shoulder. _Well, I guess now is the best time as any._

"Gwen…you know how much I love you right?"

"Of course I do." She said smiling up at me.

"And….you love me, right?" She turned to me and put her hand against my cheek, staring into my eyes.

"Duncan, I love you more than anyone in the entire world, and no one could ever change that." It made my heart want to melt hearing her say that. So I smiled, kneeled down on one knee and pulled "the surprise" out of my back pocket. I opened the little black box and watched her eyes widen, she looked at me in surprise.

"Gwendolyn Maria Scotts, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!!! Will Gwen say yes? Find out next time :) BTW did anybody see the TDA special? *SPOILER* Gwen SO IS IN LOVE WITH DUNCAN She said he was hot and that he was the greatest guy in the world (sorry if that spoiled it for some of you) **

**Gwen: OMG Duncan that was so romantic**

**Duncan: I have my moments ;)**

**Gwen: I love you**

**Duncan: Love you to *kisses her***

**Infected B: Awwwww cuteness! **

**REVIEW AND SATISFY THE BUTTON'S NEEDS!**

**TOUCH IT **

**FEEL IT**

**REVIEW OR ELSE.....JK ;)**


	6. Almost

**Gwen's POV**

My eyes were filling with water. I wanted to answer him but I was still in shock. The ring was so beautiful; he must have been saving for so long for it. A smile spread across my face. Finally I was able to choke out an answer.

"Y-y-yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Duncan smiled up at me. He put the ring on my finger; it fit perfectly. The small diamond sparkled in the dimming sunlight. Duncan stood up and rushed me into a hug and spun me around in a gentle embrace. I was trying to choke back the sobs that kept trying to burst out of me hoping but Duncan heard me and looked in my eyes with a look of confusion and worry across his face.

"Gwen, what's wrong? Why are you crying Sunshine?" The gentleness in his voice was so heartwarming it made my heart want to burst.

"I-I'm crying because I've never felt happier in my entire life." Duncan's face became full of love and relief. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into slow, passionate kiss, his hands cupping my face then working their way down my shoulders, one hand going down my back with the other hand grasping my hair. Gasps escaped between our lips as my hands weaved around his neck. The kisses were growing more rapid and rougher. I'd never really seen this side of him. He was demanding and wild and I loved every second of it.

We continued kissing as we fell to the ground with him on top of me. We broke apart for air staring deeply into each other's eyes. Then in one move Duncan rushed down pressing his lips to my neck. The sensation was making me moan in delight. But I knew I had to stop him now or I wouldn't be able to care enough to try later.

"Uh, Duncan, please...wait." I was finally able to moan out.

"Why? Why not now? I love you, and I want you…right now." His voice was so seductive it made it feel harder for me to resist him, especially since I wanted him like he wanted me.

"Don't you think we're rushing this a little? I mean, we just got engaged." He sighed staring in my eyes. A smile spread across his face. It was one of his sweet smiles, the ones that showed his soft side.

"You're right, I'm sorry if I was rushing you and…if you want to wait then I respect your decision, because I don't want to mess things up with the first woman I've ever really loved."

"Thank you; let's go home we better start planning the wedding." With that Duncan climbed off of me and took my hand as we walked back to the car now under the starlight.

**At home later that night**

**Duncan's POV**

I stared at the ceiling lying next to Gwen who'd already fallen asleep. I just couldn't sleep, I was too damn excited. But this was different than how I'd expected it to feel, I'd expected a sense of lust and surrender of free will like my older brother used to tell me when he tied the knot. But with Gwen I felt true love. After what seemed like an eternity I finally fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

"AAAHHHHHH we're so excited for both of you!!"Our mom's replied in unison. Both Gwen's mom and my mom pulled us into a death grip. Our dad's on the other hand just clapped and stared at us with approving smiles. I tried to remember WHY we wanted to tell both of our parents together, because I felt the breath seeping out of my lungs. Gwen was the first to speak up.

"Um, Mom, Mrs. Carter, not that we don't love you but…"

"WE CAN'T BREATH!" Our moms let go immediately.

"Sorry honey, we're just so excited!" My mom looked like she was going to explode with happiness. "So what have you two got planned for the wedding so far?!"

"Mom, I just proposed last night! All we know is we is we want to have it this summer at the beach I proposed at."

"Awww, sweetie that's so cute, and romantic," my mom said pinching my cheek. I loved my mom but she sometimes made me feel like a damn two year old.

"MA!" I complained getting more agitated by the second.

"Okay, okay … oh we all got to go we'll see you two later." Finally they all left, _THANK GOD, _Leaving me and Gwen alone to plan the wedding, and our future.


	7. The I Do's

**Yay more DXG! Ughh....must I go through this.... I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY :) PS This is meh fave chap. so far. :)**

* * *

**THE WEDDING DAY **

**Duncan's POV**

I could barely contain my excitement; today I was going to marry the girl of my dreams. I looked in the mirror one last time, my white buttoned shirt was free of wrinkles and my black dress pants were still good, the one thing I didn't have on though was shoes, I mean the wedding is ON the beach so what is the point of even wearing shoes. My mom and dad came up behind me in the mirror. I turned around to see my mom trying to fight back her tears of joy. My dad came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Son, I don't think I've ever been so proud, and I know that you're going to make a great husband to Gwen. I never thought I would see the day that my delinquent son would be getting married." I smiled and sighed at him.

"Thanks pop, that means a lot to me, and I only hope I'm a good a husband as you think I'll be." I said with both my parents smiling at me. My mom spoke up then,

"Of course you'll be a great husband, if you and Gwen love each other enough you will and….oh, I'm just so happy my son is getting married!" Ma rushed me into a hug with more water streaking down her face.

"Love you to Ma." My dad looked down at his watch suddenly checking the time.

"It's time you guys, are you ready son?"

"I've never been more ready in my entire life Dad."

"Well, then we'll meet you out there." With that my parents left. I took a deep breath and went to take my place at the end of the aisle.

**Gwen's POV**

I turned once more making sure my dress was okay looking in the mirror. It was perfect, it was a strapless white dress covered in lace. Tied around the waist was a Midnight Blue ribbon my favorite color. It wasn't too big and gaudy but it worked. Like everyone else I had no shoes, and a chest length veil on my head right beside a couple of jeweled barrettes shaped like roses that belonged to my grandmother.

"Girl you look amazing!" LeShawna said.

"You really do!" Bridgette exclaimed. I'd called Bridgette and LeShawna to be bridesmaids and they couldn't have said yes fast enough. We'd also called up DJ and Geoff to be ushers on Duncan's side. We didn't invite very many other people from the show especially Courtney and Trent but I guess it's better if they didn't come.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled and hugged each of them just before my parents came in.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful!" My mom rushed over to hug me.

"Thanks Mom." I tried to get her to relax a little.

"You nervous?"

"I'm fine Mom."

"Good, I'll be waiting in the front row." My mom hugged me one last time and she was out the door. Then I heard the music start to play.

"Oh, girl that's our cue, come on Bridgette, good luck Gwen." LeShawna grabbed Bridgette and the two made for the door. My dad put his hand on my shoulder from behind me.

"I'm so proud of you Gwendolyn."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"Come on, it's time to get married." My Dad grabbed my arm and led me toward the door. I was so damn excited. Then the bridal march came on, oh my god. My dad opened the door and started walking me down the aisle. I looked at the end Duncan was standing between DJ and the preacher, and man he's never looked more handsome to me. His face turned from happiness to amazement as he saw me. Finally after what seemed like an eternity we made it to the end of the aisle. My dad then gave me away and I stood next to Duncan.

"You're perfect, Gwen." I blushed and the preacher began to drone on and on. Then it was time to exchange vows. Duncan turned towards me.

"Gwen, fate and reality TV brought us together and now nothing can tear us apart, I swear, I promise to love you every moment forever." That's when I knew I started crying. Then it was my turn.

"Duncan, we've been through so much together and now that we're starting our lives together, I promise to the best of my ability to be the best wife I can be." Duncan smiled with a wonderful gleam of joy in his eyes. Then the preacher started speaking again.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms weaved around my waist. He then sealed the gap between our lips and you can bet that was the best damn kiss of my life.

* * *

**YAY They're married now! Will the Honeymoon go perfect as well? Find out the next time on Horror Movie Love PART 2!!!!!**

**Infected B.: Don't you just love weddings? :)**

**Gwen: Definetly for this story!**

**Trent and Courtney: Why didn't you envite us?!?!?**

**D&G: What are you guys doing here?!**

**Infected B.: Get lost you psychos!**

**T&C: FINE!**

**REVIEW **

**SATISFY THE BUTTON!**

**FEEL IT!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**PLEASE IT! **

**NOW!!!!!**


	8. The Honeymoon and a Beach House

**Normal POV**

Duncan stared lovingly into Gwen's eyes. She still had tears flooding down her face. He pulled her in close and led her back down the aisle. The entire group full of family and friends there broke into clapping and whooping as they walked down ther aisle together. Not bothering to plan a big reception Duncan and Gwen jumped into the car, that had been decorated rediculously all over saying Just Married on the back of the rear window, but not before Gwen tossed the bouquet which landed in the hands of a happy and now blushing Bridgette as Geoff stood by her side. Duncan looked at the address of the honeymoon spot his parents had helped pick and drove off with Gwen at his side.

**Gwen's POV**

**10 minutes later**

"Are you ever telling me where we're going?" I asked, I had not been told where we were going for the honeymoon and on top of that I now had a blindfold drapped over my eyes.

"And ruin the surprise? Never." Duncan replied sounding slightly smug about it.

"I thought you hated surprises?"

"Not when I'm doin' the surprising." I sighed giving up,

"Typical...typical." We continued driving for the next 20 minutes until I smelled the familiar aroma of pine trees and ... seawater? The beach again? I attempted to take the blindfold off or at least sneak a peak but Duncan was too fast and covered my eyes once again.

"Nice try Sunshine, and don't complain were just about there." I leaned against my window with my head resting in my hand.

"I give up!" The only response I got was Duncan's joking laughter. Finally after what seemed like eternity the car stopped moving. I heard Duncan get out and he came over and opened my car door.

"We're here Sunshine." I felt my way out of the car and Duncan undid my blindfold. I was right we were at the beach again but this one was different the sand was noticably whiter, the ocean was a beautiful almost teal blue, and the air smelled so clean that there was no chance of being anywhere near the mainland. I looked to my right and there stood one of the most beautiful beach houses I'd ever seen. The sun reflected through the windows, causing slight glimmers of sparkles to dance across the shadow of the house. The neatly cleaned wood finishing shined in the sunlight. Then right by the front steps there was a nicely painted sign that said;

Welcome Newlyweds Duncan and Gwen Carter. Enjoy your new beach house,  
Love, Your Inlaws.

"Oh my GOD Duncan our parents got this for us?"

"Yep since they had a ton of cash they wanted to get us something that we'll use for years."

"That is so sweet! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you." Duncan smiled at me again and scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the front door and into the bedroom... 


	9. Near Death and Tears

**Okay ......I hope you enjpy this chapter. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! DO IT! I COMMAND YOU! *cough* sorry :) now on with the story.**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Sunshine streamed through the windows straight into my eyes. I peeked one eye open and looked around. I was lying down on Duncan's chest. He was still asleep with his muscular, yet gentle arms cradled my body against him. I smiled he was so cute when he was sleeping. I quitely and carefully worked my way out from his grasp trying not to wake him. I looked at the clock on the table. Only 9:30?? I didn't think it was that early. I walked through the large house trying to find my way to the kitchen, after putting my robe on. Eventually I found it and made some breakfast. There was already food in the fridge and cabinets, Mom. I knew now that she'd been here and stocked us up for what looked like a month. I finished off my eggs and toast and covered the left-overs for Duncan. I cleaned up my mess and went back to the bedroom.

Our clothes were everywhere, picking them up I looked at Duncan, he hadn't moved once since I got out of bed. When I finished I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. His face was so peaceful it almost looked...angelic. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. His eyes fluttered open almost immediately.

"Morning Sunshine." He smiled and looked at the clock. It was now 10:15 am. He streched and pulled me back in for another kiss.

"Morning Mr. Carter, there's eggs and toast in the kitchen if your hungry." His face lit up and he grabbed his boxers for making a dash for the kitchen. I grinned at him. I turned toward the window and looked outside, the sun was shining bright and it was perfection. I grabbed my black bikini top and bottom and put them on, along with about two coats of sunblock.

"I'm going for a swim!" I called going towards the door.

"I'll be out in a little while babe." Duncan called back. I grabbed my towel and went towards the water breathing in the fresh sea air. The water was a little cold at first but I warmed up to it. The waves didn't seem that rough but that was okay.

Then all of a sudden it seemed if the water had gone still. It was still sunny so I thought nothing of it and I started wading on my back letting myself float atop of the water.

**Duncan's POV**

Man I was hungrier than I thought. I am so glad Gwen made breakfast today, because I swear, I burn water. I took the time to look around the house a little, I didn't get the chance to last night because of,...well you know. I couldn't believe our parents were so okay with buying us a house like this, I mean they had a ton of money but still. I went back to my our room dug through the drawers trying to find my swimming trunks. EVENTUALLY, I found them and applied my sunblock. Looking out the window it seemed if the wind was starting to pick up and it had gotten cloudier.

Seeing this I rushed outside. I scanned the beach looking for Gwen seeing her floating, head up in the water. The wind pick up more as waves started to form.

"Gwen! It looks like it's starting to get a little rough out there, maybe you should come in!" I yelled out to her. She looked back at me and at the forming storm and she started swimming back. I picked up her towel and bottle of sunblock bending down. Then looking back up I saw a huge wave coming up,..right behind Gwen. I shouted;

"GWEN! BEHIND YOU!!" She turned her head slightly and then wave crashed down over her. I gasped, praying her head would pop up. After what seemed like an eternity it did. Gwen was gasping and coughing up seawater, just as another wave hit her. She went back under, then I saw her hand pop up then slowly sink back down into the cold darker water.

I dropped the things in my hands and ran straight into the water.

"GWEN!!!!!" I called out to her but she didn't answer. I swam to where she'd been before she went under. Faintly I see her ghost-like figure under the water sinking deeper. Her hair spreading out above her head. I dove under and grabbed her arm pulling her onto my back. The swim back to shore was difficult, but I wasn't going to give up on Gwen. I made it back onto the shore shifting her from my back into my arms. Her head hung down over my arm, not breathing. I laid her down gently onto the sand, water leaking out of her mouth.

I put my head on her chest, nothing. I pumped my hands on her chest trying to get her to come around. Nothing.

"Gwen! Gwen, can you hear me!!!" she gives no response. I press my lips to hers sending hot air down her throat. She still didn't move. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Dear God! Damn it Gwen, please hold on!!! Gwen...please I can't live without you! You CAN'T leave me! Not now!!!" I forced more air down her throat and pumped onto her chest more. My eyes were filling with tears. Then I heard a small sigh and looked at her, her chest was moving again but her eyes were still closed.

"Gwen?!?......."

* * *

**Ah this was emotional! Is Gwen okay??!?! Find out next Time**.

**REVIEW AND SATISFY THE BUTTON!!!!!!**

**TOUCH IT! **

**FEEL IT! **

**PLEASE IT!!!**

**oh and make it long :3**

**\/**


	10. Gwen's Protector

**IS GWEN OKAY??!!! READ ON TO FIND OUT THEN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! DO IT DO IT DO IT!!!!!!! NOW!!! enjoy :)**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I felt as though I couldn't breath. Darkness surrounded me and the horrible thought ran through my head; I'm going to die. My life flashed before my eyes, some memories were better than others, then I saw Duncan, his bright blue eyes and sweet smile stayed in my head. At that point I knew I couldn't die now, I couldn't leave him. I searched inside myself trying to regain conciousness. Trying to find my way out of the darkness.

Then, in the haze, something that felt like a soft rock started pumping on my chest. Hot air was rushed into my throat. In what seemed like from miles away I heard someone calling me;

"Gwweeeenn!!!" The voice continued calling out to me, I became desperate trying to find my way to it. Again the rock hit my chest, repeatedly and more air was forced down my windpipe. My hearing became more clear and I heard his voice, so distraught and full of worry.

"Dear God!! Damn it Gwen, please hold on!!! Gwen,....please I can't live without you! You CAN'T leave me! Not NOW!!!" More air came down and Duncan's hands-which I thought was the rock- came and pumped more water from my lungs. I could hear him beginning to cry.

Suddenly everything became brighter as I felt air flow into my lungs and I finally breathed in some much needed air. Though I was too tired and weak to open my eyes I could sense his gaze on my face.

"Gwen?!?!?!" With much difficulty I finally opened my eyes. For a minute everything was just faded color and swirling images. Through the small slits of my open eyes my gaze landed on his face. It was full of worry and hope. His sapphire eyes stared like stone into mine.

"Duncan....." I breathed his name out in a sigh. He let out a sigh of relief. He lifted his head to the sky and whispered;

"Thank you God." His eyes met mine again and he gently kissed my forehead.

"Thank God, oh Gwen I thought I was gonna loose you for good, I don't know what I would have done if you had...." he trailed off.

"Do NOT think like that Duncan. I love you and I promised you'd never loose me, remember?" The words came out as a croak from the saltwater stinging my throat. He smiled one his sweet smiles and clutched my hand.

"Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere??"

"Just my throat." It came out in another croak. Duncan pulled me to his chest and just held me on the beach. After about a minute he stood up and grabbed the discarded towel laying on the sand. Sitting me up he wrapped me in the towel and began to carry me to the house.

**Duncan's POV**

I picked Gwen in my arms. Her head was nuzzling my side as I carried her fragile body towards the house. In my head I was praising God a million times that Gwen hadn't drowned. If she had,....well suicide wouldn't be an option but it would cross my mind. Other than that I'd be dying inside for the rest of my time alive.

Opening the door I sat down with her in the couch and merely held her in my lap. Gwen, always the tough girl looked so helpless with her head against my chest. The storm outside continued as we sat there. Looking at the clock I realized it was already past one-thirty. I rocked her in my arms while I pressed my lips to her forehead. Inhaling her scent I relaized she'd stopped moving. I panicked looking at her face. I sighed of relief, she was still breathing. After a couple of minutes I realized it. She'd fallen asleep in my arms. I understood, she was worn out from nearly drowning.

Slowly, so not to wake her, I got up and carried her to bedroom. Still feeling cold to me I piled the spare blankets on her before I tucked her in. I sat beside her just watching her sleep. Though I knew she was safe now I still feared leaving her alone in such a fragile state. After what must have been an hour I began to feel a little tired myself. I layed down beside her working my way under the covers. I gently wrapped my arms around her, my skin felt like fire compared to hers....

The rain outside continued to fall throughout the night. Though I'd felt tired a little bit ago sleep wouldn't come. So I just stayed awake and kept watch over Gwen. She slept peacefully and nuzzled her head into my chest more in her sleep. I watched her and kept watching all night........ as if she was going to disappear in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Yay Gwen lives!!! :D Aww duncan is sweet don'tcha think? So what do you think of this chapter and do any of you have ideas for the next one???**

**( Ray William Johnson =3 spoof) "Leave your interesting or creative response in the comment section!)**

**Gwen: *crying***

**Duncan: whats wrong babe?**

**Gwen: that was the sweetest thing anyone would do for me. *kisses him***

**Duncan: I love you too Gwen. :)**

**Me: These two are so sweet....**

**REVIEW NOW**

**SATISFY THE BUTTON!**

**TOUCH IT **

**FEEL IT **

**DO IT NOW :3**

**(you know you want to)**


	11. Surprises

**Okay, sooooo.........I can't think of anything to say.....awkward. SO READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I COMMAND YOU TO! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I woke up completely exhausted. I looked around the room, the sun was shining through the cracks in the shades dimly lighting the room. It took me a moment to realized exactly where I was. I looked up to see Duncan, arms wrapped around me, lips buried in my hair, fast asleep. I yawned a little and that was enough for him to open his eyes. He smiled.

"Sleep well Sunshine?" I blushed a little, I always seemed to when he called that. Despite the act I could still see small bags under his eyes, and they were a little blood-shot.

"Duncan how late did you stay up last night?"

"I really don't know. All I know is that you fell asleep in my arms and I carried you in here. Then I just watched you, like,.....I don't know, like I was going to loose you if I didn't keep watch over you." My eyes widened a little. I never expected him to do something like that, it made me feel all warm and loved. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." He leaned down to kiss me once more and again and again. Soon he'd worked his way on top of me, and so it continued......

** Two Weeks Later**

I was lying on the couch with a cool rag on my head. I had the worst damn headache I'd ever had. I couldn't ignore the nausea in the pit of my stomach. Honestly, I felt like hell. Duncan came in with a glass of ice water. He handed me the glass and I downed it in seconds.

"Gwen you really should go to a doctor, you've been sick for about four days, and you know damn well I can't stand to see you suffer like this."

"No really Duncan I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes at me.

"God you're stubborn."

"Whatever. I'm hungry, can you run and get me a burger with ketchup, onions, and pickles?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"But you HATE pickles, AND onions."

"So? I'm starving and there's almost nothing else left to eat. Now get me a damn burger!" He got up from the couch and chuckled a little bit.

"Okay Miss Pole-in-your-butt."

"Bite me Dunky." He laughed as he went out the door. I rolled my eyes. I felt my nausea coming back to me. Then I couldn't hold it. I sprinted towards the bathroom and puked up my most recent meal. Twice. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. The feeling of nausea stayed in my stomach even though I had nothing to throw back up left in it. I walked over to the sink and washed the disgusting taste out of my mouth. Another reason I hated to vomit; the terrible taste lingered in your mouth no matter how much you tried rinsing it out.

I went back towards the kitchen to see if we had anything for my head. Passing the cabinet I caught a glance at the calender. Duncan had marked off every day up till now. I gasped. I started counting back the days, I was late. My hand dropped instintively to my stomach. I was close to hyperventilating. Thoughts started buzzing around in my head.

_Am I? Really? Are me and Duncan gonna be able to handle this? I never pictured myself like this! Oh Shit Duncan! How am I gonna tell him if it is true? What would he say? Can I really do this?_

I rushed back into the bathroom. Finally I found a test. The minutes ticked by for what seemed like an eternity. Then my cell phone finally beeped letting me know the three minutes were up. I picked it up and read the sign, just before I passed out.

**Duncan's POV**

_Man, Gwen's been acting really wierd lately. She's been sick, sleeping in, eating things she usually doesn't even like, what the hell? Then she won't even let me take her to the doctor, she's so stubborn, but man do I love the woman. I hate seeing her suffer like this._

I had Gwen's food in the passenger seat. It didn't take me more than 15 minutes to get back to the beach house. I walked in the front door to find it real quiet. It was almost creepy. Gwen was no where in sight.

"Gwen? Where are you?" I called out a few more times, no answer.

"Gwen?" Still no answer. I walked down the hall and saw that the bathroom light was on. I walked in.

"OH MY GOD! GWEN!" She was lying unconcious on the bathroom floor. I grabbed her wrist, she still had a pulse.

"Gwen! Gwen are you alright?" It was no use she was out cold. I had to take her to the doctor. On the floor something caught my eye. It was right next to Gwen's hand. I picked it up. It was a pregnancy test,...........and it was positive.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! OMG GWEN'S PREGNANT! IS SHE REALLY?**

**Me: This is getting good :3**

**REVIEW NOW **

**SATISFY THE BUTTON'S NEEDS!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**(come on you KNOW you want to) ;)**


	12. Hospitals and Bitches

**Note: this will be my last update till after Saturday cause I'll be in NYC on a school trip and can't bring my laptop :( Well enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

**At The Hospital**

Damn doctors, I have every right to see Gwen right now. She was still out cold when they forced me out of the room and now I was sitting in the waiting room, which smelled like one of the doctor's had tipped a medicine cabinet over and spilled everything. I ignored the smell and focused on my thoughts.

_Me, a father? I'd never thought about it. Oh screw it, I am so damn excited. All that matters is that it's mine, that it's ours. **Our** baby. Gwen, oh this explains everything, the sleeping, the cravings, the sickness, DUH! How could I be so blind! Damn it, come on Gwen please wake up soon._

I wanted to see Gwen so badly. I was getting so aggrivated. That is my wife and future child in there, I know my rights! Tapping my foot, I kept getting more impatient till a nurse came in. I looked at her and it took me a millisecond to figure out who the hell it was.

"C-Courtney?" Sure enough the bitch herself was standing in front of me, someone who I'd never thought I'd see again. She'd grown her hair out a bit more and still had her dark tanned skin. Her eyes widened.

"Duncan! What are YOU doing her?" She sounded more surprised and only slightly ticked off. Good maybe shes gotten over everything that happened.

"I'm waiting to see Gwen, my wife." She looked even more shocked.

"You...and Gwen....got married!" " I guess it really was meant to be for you two huh?" She forced a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what did you come over to say?" She immediately snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Right! Well Gwen's waking up so you can go and see her now." She began to walk away but then turned back around.

"Oh, and congrats, you **_dog_**." Then she stomped off. **_There's_** the Courtney I know. I rushed down the hallway towards Gwen's room. Only to be stopped by a doctor.

"Hello Mr. Carter, before you go in there I better tell you a few things." Ugh this is why hate doctors they always take up your valuable time.

"Fine, what is it doc?" He pulled out a clipboard and cleared his throat.

"Gwen's doing fine just so you know. She fainted from what we think was from a mixture of her nausousness and shock, and there's one other thing, she's pregnant, 'bout two weeks along I'd say. Oh and not too much excitement we don't want to get her heart rate going again." I nodded.

"Sure, thanks doc." He left. Then I went in.

**Gwen's POV**

I opened my eyes to a bright white light. I was nearly blind. Then the light faded and I realized I was in the hospital. I rubbed my eyes trying to remember what happened. One minute I was in the bathroom, the next minute I passed out on the floor. A gentle voice broke me from my concentration.

"Hey Sunshine." I looked to my left to see Duncan sitting in the chair right next to the bed.

"Hey.......Duncan I need to tell you. I-I'm pregnant." Duncan smiled and pulled ne as close as he could.

"I know I found the test on the bathroom floor plus the doctor told me, besides I couldn't be happier."

"Really!" I was overjoyed to hear him say that.

"Of course, that's our child in there' he said putting his hand on my stomach, " and that's all that matters." I was close to tears now. I dragged him back towards me and kissed him. Eventually I pulled away. The doctor came in right after that.

"Hello Mrs. Carter how are you feeling now?"

"Much better doc, thank you."

"All right then, you should be able to go home tonight since you seem back to normal. Also you should plan an ultrasound appointment in about a month, congrats." With that he walked out the door.

**One Month Later**

"Duncan what's with the coffee?" He was on his second cup and his hand were already shaking.

"I don't know! I'm just excited!" I smiled and put my hands on his.

"Duncan, I know your excited but it's just an ultrasound, I'm not in labor yet. So don't go and piss yourself yet." He rolled his eyes at my joke.

"Oh haha very funny."

"Duncan and Gwen Carter the doctor is ready for you!" A nurse yelled across the room. I looked at the nurse, my eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Is that Courtney!" I whispered to Duncan. He looked at her and he whispered back;

"Yep the bitch herself works at this hospital of all places!"

"Okay....just please make sure of one thing for me."

"What?"

"She isn't **anywhere** me or the baby when I give birth, can't be too careful."

"No shit babe." We walked into the room where we were met by the ultrasound technician.

"Good morning you two, okay Gwen if you'll just lie down well get started." I went to the weird bed/chair thing and Duncan helped me on it.

"Okay Gwen this may be a little cold, just to warn you." I nodded The doctor squirted the weird blue gel on my stomach and put the x-ray thing attached to the ultrasound machine on my stomach and turned on the machine. Then a shape appeared.

I gasped and smiled. Duncan clutched my hand in his. His eyes not leaving the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Duncan looked at me and nodded.

"Yes please." I said. The doctor looked at the machine then turned to us.

"It's a girl. Congrats." Duncan clutched me hand a little tighter, he had a few tears going down his cheeks.

"A girl. Our baby girl." he smiled at me.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Then the doctor left. Duncan leaned down and kissed me real passionately.

"I guess we should start thinking of names?" he asked.

"Yeah." Putting his hand on my stomach he leaned back down and kissed me again.

* * *

**Awww sweet Yay a baby girl :D I have some ideas for names already but if you guys have ideas I won't mind ;) Tell me what you think :)**

**REVIEW NOW AND SATISFY THE BUTTON!**

**THE BUTTON IS NOT PLEASED YET!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**DO IT I COMMAND YOU! **


	13. Nightmares and Labor

**sorry if its been a while since i updated but enjoy. R&R this chapter PLEASE! Oh and Btw for the nightmare below, give the credit to Racin' Mason 24 he came up with the idea. Okay :)**

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

**7 Months Later**

_I was sitting alone on the couch with the rain outside pounding against the window. All of sudden Gwen came in looking at me with a bit of scorn and some other emotion I couldn't name. She came closer to me and looked at her feet then she looked back up at me._

_"Duncan, I'm sorry, but this is just not working out for me. I'm leaving you and I'm taking the baby with me." It felt as it a sledgehammer had been driven straight through my chest. I looked at her for some sign of her lying or of this being a joke. Yet her face was still remained unfased._

_"W-w-what? Gwen why? What did I do? I swear I'll fix whatever I did just please don't leave me alone!"_

_"It's not you Duncan, it's me okay and I'm sorry but I'm leaving, tonight." I was on the verge of tears._

_"Gwen,...please...dont' do this...please don't leave me." She didn't say another word. Instead she went back down the hallway into our bedroom. She came out with a suitcase already packed, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Before she went out she turned to me._

_"Goodbye Duncan." Then she went and put the bag in her car. I rushed outside into the rain. She was already getting into the driver's seat._

_"GWEN! Please don't leave me! PLEASE!" She didn't look my way instead she started driving off. I chased after the car, the rain and tail-lights nearly blinding me. My clothes were now soaked. I was beginning to grow tired as the tears started flowing down my face. I kept running, sobbing as the car sped off and the tail-lights faded into the distance. I broke down on the road standing on my knees staring at where the car had disappeared then I fell onto my hands with my head down and broke down sobbing._

_"Gwen..."_

That's when Duncan woke up.

**Gwen's POV**

I was lying in bed sleeping when I heard heavy breathing and crying. I opened my eyes to see Duncan sitting up, in a cold sweat, crying with his head in his hands. I sat up and scooted closer to him and started rubbing his back.

"Duncan? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He sniffled a bit before looking up at me.

"Gwen, you'd never leave me and take the baby away from me? Right?" I stared at him, a little shocked. Then I realized it.

"Is that what you dreamed about?" He nodded. I turned on the lamp and got a better look at his face. He looked absolutely crushed and heartbroken. I pulled him closer to me.

"Duncan, I love you. I'd NEVER leave you, and I would never take your own child away from you! I will not leave you no matter what!" His face became full of relief and he smiled. I pulled him as close as I could and held him in my arms. Eventually he wrapped his arms around me as well and we sat there holding each other till we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up again with Duncan's arms still around me, cradling my now large, and round stomach. I lifted his arms off slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face and clutched my stomach. Damn contractions, they were so close together now. But I wasn't due for almost another two weeks, so I thought nothing of it.

I yawned a little. Then I heard the sound of water pouring onto the floor. My eyes widened. I felt like I just peed myself. I looked down , the bathroom floor was now covered in water. Oh shit!

"DUNCAN!" I yelled.

"Babe! What's wrong are you okay?" He called back.

"My water broke! Get me to the hospital NOW!" I waddled out of the bathroom into the hallway to see Duncan nearly flipping his shit with joy and anxiety.

"I'm gonna be a father! YES!" He rushed me out the door and into the car. He called his mom and told her to get everyone to the hospital and we were on our way.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Duncan said obviously still in shock.

"Yeah, you know it's weird cause I feel really calm."

**At the Hospital**

"OH GOD! IT FEELS LIKE I'M SHITTING A KNIFE!" I cried out in pain. Duncan wheeled me in the room in a wheel chair. He tried comforting me, but it wasn't working.

The doctors wheeled me into a room and put me on the bed. Duncan's mom and my mom showed up soon practically jumping up and down with excitement. Duncan clutched my hand and winced as I squeezed it in pain. After what seemed like eternity she was finally out.

She was so beautiful, and I just wanted to hold her in my arms. Duncan looked just as happy as I was. Either way she was ours.

Our moms were nearly squealing with joy. After a another few minutes our dads and Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and LeShawna, (who all still lived in the area) came in. I watched as the passed her around like they were playing hot-potato. The doctor came back and on a health rating of 1-10 she was a 9. I was freaking relieved. Finally the doctors got everyone to leave the room and me and Duncan filled out the birth certificate.

_**Lilith Renee Carter**_

_**April 16th, 2017**_

_**7 lbs, 5 ounces**_

* * *

**YAY Baby Lilith is born! REVIEW AND SATISFY THE BUTTON NOW!**

**I COMMAND YOU TO DO IT!**


	14. The Past Returns

**Again I own nothing, blah blah blah, Read and Review, blah blah blah. Enjoy, blah blah. Note this whole chapter is Duncan's POV**

* * *

****Duncan's POV****

I held Lilith in my arms while Gwen napped on the couch. I could hardly believe this beautiful little girl was mine. She reminded me of Gwen so much, and I loved it. She had winter pale skin just like her mommy, a LOT of black hair that came down in cute little curls, she had most of Gwen's facial features except my bright blue eyes copied exactly into her perfect face.

She stared at me while she started sucking on her knuckles. Her personality was a mix of mine and Gwen's I can just tell. She was quiet, but she had a look of mischief in her eyes. _Great._

Gwen was feeding in Lilith one afternoon while was flipping through the channels. Then someone knocked on the door. I got up and turned the TV off and opened the door.

"Oh shit!" Then I slammed the door. Gwen came over with Lilith.

"Who is it?" I looked back at the door and then back at Gwen.

"It's Chris, and Chef." Her eyes widened.

"What the hell could they want?" Gwen went back to the door and opened it.

"Hello Chris. Chef." Chris stood there with his big stupid grin.

"Come to torture us again?" I growled.

"No, we were just doing an "after the show" thing and we haven't heard from you two in years."

"Great." Gwen said. Chris smiled then his eyes centered on Lilith in Gwen's arms.

"Whoa-ho-ho. Someone got lucky huh? You two got married and had a kid already? I knew you guys were made for each other. Anyway can we come in?"

"Sure." She walked with me into the living room and whispered; be nice. We all went into the living room and sat down The camera rolling.

"So you guys, how's your life been?"

"Well, I work for the police force and I am counsler for the kids in juvie" I said, "weird for me I know, but Gwen helped me turn my life around." I pulled Gwen and Lilith closer to me. Gwen smiled and then started;

"As for me I am Horror/Romance novel writer and artist and have illustrated for for a couple of books."

"Cool, and who is _this_ cute little thing?" He said pointing at Lilith. Gwen continued.

"This is Lilith our first child. She is only about a month and a half old." Lilith giggled and reached surprisingly for Chris. He smiled.

"May I?" I looked at Gwen and shrugged. She handed Lilith over to Chris. Chris held her and she stared at him.

"She's so cu-aghh!" He yelped at little as Lilith grabbed at his hair and pulled a little. Gwen giggled and I smiled.

"That's my girl." Lilith pulled a little more but not enough to hurt Chris.

"Uh, can one of you guys help?" I reached over and grabbed and pulled Lilith off of Chris. Chef tried holding in his snickering. Then whistled innocently as Chris looked back at him.

"Anyway we were holding a reunion for all the campers. Think you guys can come? Don't worry there won't be any challenges, as much as our audience would like that."

"Sure, when will it be?" Gwen forced a smile and Duncan tried to do the same.

"Tonight at the "Playa-de-Losers resort from TDI. Oh and if I were you two I'd avoid Courtney and Trent neither seemed too happy when we talked about you guys."

"Thanks Chris." Then they left.

"So do you want to go?" I thought about it.

"Eh, why not?" I smiled and pulled Gwen in close.

* * *

**ahhh! sorry this chapter was so short I've just been dealing with writer's block lately. R&R please.**

**Well, what are you waiting for?**

**SATISFY THE BUTTON!**


	15. The Finale and The Epilogue

**Note this will be the final chapter :( So enjoy and R&R please) AND FOR THE LAST TIME I OWN NOTHING, OH and please give some credit to tdifreak55 for co-writing this chapter for sending me some ideas, thanks girl! Now ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan, Lilith, and I sat in the limo Chris had sent, waiting to arrive at the Playa-da-Losers resort. Lilith had to come, mainly because we couldn't find a babysitter. Our parents were working and most of course Geoff, Bridge, and the rest were going as well. Lilith sat on my lap seeing as there was no car seat. I was terrified, and I held her close. After an eternity we finally pulled up to the resort. It remained the same as it had been when we'd been there on the show, only music was blasting and decorations had been put up.

We walked in when a voice rang out.

"OHMYGOSH! DUNCAN AND GWEN IS THAT YOU!" We turned around to see the pyschopath herself, Izzy. Her hair was as red as ever and she seemed still just as crazy. I smiled a bit.

"Um, hey Izzy."

"Oh my gosh it's sooooo good to see you two and you had a baby? Awwww she's soooo cute! OWEN! COME HERE AND BRING THE KIDS!" We looked around her to see Owen, still large but now he had four, count them, four kids with strawberry blonde hair, two boys and two girls, following with huge smiles on their faces. They all looked about three to four years old and seemed as crazy acting as their mother. Great.

"Duncan? Gwen? Is that you! Hey guys good to see ya! Aww and you had a kid too! Me and Izzy have four!" The kids came up and waved at us excitedly. "This is Joey, Ian, Chessie, and Judith. They all really take after Izzy." I was right about that part. "So what's your kid's name?"

"This is Lilith." Duncan said jesturing to Lilith.

"Awww she's so cute." Owen said. He was as jolly as he always was.

"Thanks Owen. Your kids are really cute too. How old are they?" I said looking at each of the jumping toddlers.

"Well, Chessie and Joey are twins and they are four, and Ian and Judith are twins and they are three."

"Oh wow, you guys sure have your hands full don't you?"

"Yeah, but we love them more than anything, right Owen?" Izzy said.

"Of course. Oh hey look DJ's here with,...Heather?" We looked to where Owen was looking and sure enough DJ was stepping out of his limo and holding Heather's hand as she stepped out. My mouth dropped. DJ saw us and waved.

"Hey guys!" They both walked over still holding hands. Heather's hair had grown back almost to its full length but her attitude seemed to have changed. She didn't seem bitchy now.

"When did you two get together?" Duncan asked.

"Well I moved back here not too long ago and me and DJ met each other again at starbucks. We talked over coffee and then one thing led to another and he asked me out and we started dating. I mean how could I say no to such a sweet guy?" Heather said. DJ wrapped his arm around Heather and she blushed.

"Yeah guys, plus believe it or not she's mellowed out a little over the years." I shrugged.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance Heather." I said and Duncan forced a nod. Heather's eyes landed on Lilith.

"Aww who's this? I always knew you two would end up together." She seemed a little smug at the fact but I let it slide.

"Lilith our first daughter." Duncan answered.

"She's adorable!" Yep Heather definetly changed. At that moment two more limos pulled up. Holy shit. Trent and Courtney. I wanted to run. Trent kept his hair the same and looked emo or depressed, I couldn't tell, and Courtney was the same as she was at the hospital when I'd first saw her. Duncan looked like he wanted to run too but we remained frozen in place.

"Gwen, Duncan, hey what's up guys!" Trent called. Over all he seemed fairly happy to see us. Courtney on the other hand was staring daggers and they both came up to us.

**Duncan's POV**

Trent and Courtney walked right up to us as more people began to arrive. Courtney said hi and left with her arms crossed, the woman seriously has issues. Trent came up and started to talk.

"Hey guys, aww you have a kid now? I guess you two were meant to be. It's good to see you Gwen."

"Thanks Trent it's nice to see you too. Hey looks like Geoff and Bridge are here and Lindsay and Tyler. Amazing they're still together. I looked and sure enough all four of them stood there waving at us. More surprising was that Lindsay remembered our names.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Gwen, Duncan, oh and you too little cutie! Aww I love babies" She said now looking at Lilith.

That's how the night pretty much continued; people showed up, said hi, and then gushed over Lilith and Owen and Izzy's kids. ( we were the only people from the show who had kids.) Then at one point Geoff called our attention.

"Dudes! If you would listen up I have something to say." Everyone got quiet. He turned to Bridgette and got down on one knee. Oh my god. He pulled out a small box.

"Bridgette Mason, will you marry me?" Everyone gasped and Bridgette started tearing up.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Geoff put the ring on her finger and everyone, even Chris and Chef cheered. Then they almost ruined the moment by starting one of their famous make-out sessions. The party continued through the night. After a while Lindsay came up to us and said;

"Hey is it true that Courtney really delivered your baby?"

"WHAT? Why would you say that?" I demanded to know.

"Well that's what Courtney's been telling everybody I just wanted to know for sure."

"Of course she didn't!" Gwen nearly yelled. "She wasn't even anywhere near me or Lilith when she was born!"

At that moment I saw Courtney by the punch bowl and marched over there.

"What is your problem? Why would you lie about delivering Lilith? You think it'll make people like you again?" Everyone stared, Courtney looked embarrased. She pulled me to the side and said;

"So I lied about one thing big deal." I was getting mad.

"It's a big deal to me when you're lying about something as important as **my **child! God you really are a bitch even after all these years!" Courtney glared and pulled something out of her purse. God no, it was a gun.

"You know what? This is payback for all the hell and embarrasement you've put me through!" and she pulled the trigger. I fell to the ground in pain.

"DUNCAN!" I heard Gwen yell as Courtney tried to run. Then I blacked out.

**Gwen's POV**

I was talking more to Lindsay when I heard a gunshot. I turned to see a gun in Courtney's hands with Duncan falling to the floor.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed. I handed Lilith to Bridgette and ran to him. Courtney tried to run away but Chef and Chris grabbed her.

"I'm calling 911!" I heard Trent call out.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SHOT HIM!" I screamed as Chef pulled her away. I knelt beside Duncan's body, he was knocked out but he was still breathing. I was breaking into tears. I rested Duncan's head in my lap.

"Don't die Duncan! Please be okay! Y-you can't leave me..." I started crying softly holding his body to mine. Lilith started crying.

"Daaaaaaa!" She screamed. Bridgette tried calming her down. While Chris came over. He felt for a pulse. He looked up slightly releaved.

"He still has a pulse. The paramedics are on their way. So is the cops, I promise you Gwen, we will get Courtney put away for a loooooong time, and get you guys a restaining order."

"Thanks Chris." Everyone, with the exception of Chef who was still holding onto Courtney gathered around me and Duncan. Till the paramedics arrived. They wheeled Duncan into an abulence and I got in with him leaving Lilith with Bridgette and we drove off.

**Epilogue**

Duncan stayed in the hospital for about a week while Lilith stayed with Geoff and Bridgette (her godparents.) Gwen didn't leave his side. Duncan survived while Courtney faced 30 years to life in prison for her shooting. Bridgette and Geoff got married within the next year and soon had their own little girl Claire. About a year after the shooting Gwen became pregnant with another child. They named him Jason after their favorite movie. DJ and Heather actually stayed together and had a boy, Micheal. Lindsay and Tyler did the same and had a boy named Jared. Everyone else lived happily ever after. Especially Duncan and Gwen with Lilith and Jason.

The End.

* * *

**Cheesy way to end it? Deal with it! What did you think review, satisfy the button blah blah blah.**

**I hope you enjoyed HORROR MOVIE LOVE: THE DEVIL RETURNS :D **

**__****~ Infected Bliss**


End file.
